Hiding in the Dark
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Vexen is out for experiment time and Axel and Roxas hide in a dark room. Only good and innocent things can come out of this. Rated M for hardcore Yaoi! This is Also a SMUT! Don't like, don't read! Please comment, review, and favorite. Also, please request new stories! They don't have to be AkuRoku if you're sick of them! Thank you!


_This was a request placed by someone whose name I forget… Sorry. This one is rated M for a reason, guys. Please request new stories, review, and favorite if you want new stuff!_

_This is a __**SMUT**__! Don't like, don't read. Lots of hardcore yaoi!_

_I only wished I owned Kingdom Hearts. I dream about it sometimes though!_

**AkuRoku – Hiding in the Dark**

"I'm going to _freaking_ kill you when this is all over!" His boots pounded against the stone floor, his crimson hair flowing behind him as he leveled twin chakrems to his shoulders. "You just _had_ to provoke Vexen's insanity, didn't you, Roxas?"

"Shut up and freaking _run_!" The shorter blonde was several yards behind the elder, but a far distance from the ice-wielding maniac pursuing them. His laughter alone sent chills through the boy.

As they rounded a corner, Roxas glanced behind. Vexen was right on their heels as he was shoved into a dark room. He looked up as he landed flat on his back. Axel shut and locked the door behind him, a glance of astonishment and relief clear through the murky darkness.

"I think... We've lost him. Shut up for a sec."

"I wasn't going to-" A gloved hand prevented his last words from coming out as running footsteps passed by the door, the shadows against the slit at the bottom flashing there for a second or two. The blonde glared at the redhead as he began to laugh quietly, releasing him and sliding down the face of the door, his chakrems dissolving into smoke.

Stumbling back, the blonde glared into the darkness where he thought he saw green eyes. However, Roxas quickly began to laugh, having to clutch at the wall to steady himself. Then Axel stood and, as the younger finally ended his fits of laughter, chuckled as the look on his face turned to curious happiness.

"What?" He felt slightly uncomfortable, as the redhead was so close to him, one hand on the wall behind him while the other was pressed to the side of his face. He tried not to meet his eyes, which he knew were burning in the lust that sent sparks shooting down his spine, but it was difficult when his fingers trailed down his cheek and the pad of his thumb resting atop his lower lip.

"You're so cute when you laugh your ass off." He kissed his lips gently, calmly, the teen automatically clasping his hands around the man's broad shoulders.

"Now's not the time… _Hey_… Axel…" Roxas tried to pull away, but it was hard to when the touch of the fire wielder's mouth was so sweet. It was even more challenging when one of the redhead's hands blocked the way to the door, his palm firmly pressed to the wall. He shivered in the realization that he was trapped here, in this hiding place the elder had found at the right time.

And then he smiled slightly as he realized he didn't mind being caged here.

Axel pulled away, tilting his head as he smirked, his eyes half-lidded. He smiled further as he felt the boy tremble in his touch, a finger underneath his chin. "You had something to say, Roxas?"

"No…" Feeling the contact of his lips once again, the boy felt hands knot in his hair, another pressing against the small of his back, bowing himself into the man. "Stop that…" The pleading was turned into a pleasured giggle, which was definitely what the blonde didn't want it to be heard as. "What if someone finds us here?"

"Doesn't it matter?" The mouth that held his own captive whispered the words against his lips before a questioning tongue flicked against his lower lip. Roxas allowed his passage, and felt his back pressed against the wall as Axel took a step forward, his warm tongue mingling with his own. "I don't care… Do you?"

The moan that resonated within the blonde's throat was redhead's answer of 'no'. He decided then and there; he wanted this to go further, if only a little more. He bent his head and licked up the boy's neck, from collarbone to ear, joining back to his mouth in a kiss tinged with greed. He felt the blonde's lips trembling as he tried to keep it together.

Roxas felt the urge to try to escape, but he drowned that part of his thoughts with the pleasure he received, making himself fully attuned with what was going to happen and what was happening right now. He wanted… _everything_…

The redhead grazed up the other side of his neck eagerly, one of his hands moving to the front of the younger's jacket to unzip it. The younger Nobody slapped his hand away, an angered look on his face that turned into lust when he smiled and unzipped it before he undid the redhead's.

Roxas thought to himself, '_I guess it was a good day not to wear a shirt underneath my jacket…_' He felt warmth caress his naked back and ribs before circling to the front of his chest. He cringed in pleasure as one of the redhead's hands pinched one of his nipples, the touch causing his back to bow forwards.

"_Hey_…" He shook his head before the other hand seized the back of his neck, forcing his eyes to gaze upon his lover.

"I don't care." The voice that was thrown out of the Axel's throat was deepened with the darkness of lust and greed, but also tinged with longing and resentment. His eyes raked down the boy's chest. "I want you… I'm going to have you, if you want. _Is_ that what you want, Roxas?"

"… Yes…" He could barely say it. "Please…?"

He was answered by a deep kiss and the hand that was at his chest trailing down, further and further until it rested on the waistband of his pants, above his left hip. A questioning finger pulled them away slightly, warm against his skin. He moaned once again and his entire side spasmed as the garment was torn away.

Axel felt fingers working at his belt buckle quickly, fumbling with the metal piece blindly, and brushed the hands aside, undoing it with one hand like he'd mastered long ago. Those hands moved around his waist and shoulder, holding him so tightly it began to hurt.

Roxas shivered in anticipation and of the stark cold as his boxers were ripped away without a glance. The red material at the edge of his vision told him the redhead had down the same with his.

A warm hand circled him, pumping gently. The blonde saw bright, bubbling sparks at the corners of his eyes, the tears in his eyes flowing freely now. Why was it that he always cried at these times? He felt the elder move away from his lips to his cheeks, gentle kisses wicking the tears away.

He could barely think. Everything past his body was long forgotten, every thought entering his mind driven away by Axel's generous hands and hungry lips. What was the world other than the two of them, here, in this dark place? He couldn't remember…

"Stop crying…" The command was gently spoken, but the movements of his hands became faster, rougher against him. The blonde felt a hand move from his back to his hip, the redhead moving forwards. His hand moved from his hip to his knee, hooking it lightly around his waist.

That offending hand moved around him now, slipping a finger inside him. He boy barely kept himself from crying out, biting his lips hard and squeezing his eyes shut as the discomfort turned into pleasure.

"… I'm… going to… enter…" A gasp was the sound of Axel's voice as he added two more fingers. Roxas bucked against that hand, moaning in his intense pleasures.

"Yes…" He removed the hand and tilted the blonde's hips, slipping inside of him without a sound. He gazed into blue eyes shattering with emotion as he thrust again, the lips he'd kissed looking so right crying out his name. After a few thrusts, Roxas began to cry out, white stars splitting along his vision as the place deep within him was abused over and over again.

"Ah! Axel…!" He shook as his entire body spasmed in ecstasy, his mouth sealed off with a hard kiss. Axel groaned and growled deep inside his throat, his eyebrows meeting in his pleasure of being within the child. "I-I'm gonna…!"

"Go ahead, Roxas…" He stiffened as the boy released over his stomach with a single cry, the tightness of his entrance making it difficult to move. The blonde went limp, but then jumped a little as the person within him released as well, bracing his hands against the wall above him as he shook. The name that dropped from his mouth was echoed in the small chamber many times.

It was over.

They collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath as they lay in each other's arms. Soft-edged emeralds gazed into his calm sapphires, a hand stroking along his ribs over the edge of the unzipped jacket. Roxas stroked back crimson spikes and kissed Axel's lips.

"Roxas?" A warm hand rested on his cheek.

"Yeah…?" The redhead kissed him twice before the blonde's eyes closed.

"I love you." He heard the sounds of redressing and felt his jacket zipping back up.

"I know, Axel. You tell me that a lot." He was scooped into warm arms and pressed against a warm body. The light opened from the closed door was made a thousand times brighter, each with closed eyes. He fell asleep to the sounds of quiet footsteps against stone floors, the light blazing into each eye like the sun.


End file.
